My Official Mass Effect 3 FanFiction Ending
by Sinnerj117
Summary: This is how I feel Mass Effect 3's ending should have been handled.


_This fan fiction is reminiscent of a much better ending to Mass Effect 3 in which a female Shepard has brought peace to both the Quarians and the Geth. Shepard has also been in a longtime relationship with Liara T'soni since rescuing her on Therum. _

After discussing the choices the Crucible has opened up for Shepard, there is a long pause as a perplexed Shepard stares into space. Quietly, she thinks about all the friends she's lost. Kaiden, Thane, Mordin, Legion and Anderson whisper their dying words as a tear rolls down Shepard's face. Shepard finally wipes the tears from her face, stares into the Catalyst's eyes and inhales suddenly. "No."

The catalyst, dumbfounded, looks back at Shepard as if confused. "No?" The Catalyst continues. "The paths have opened up and still you continue to fight the inevitable. Why do you hesitate?"

"You claim that synthetics and organics can never live in peace. You assume that synthetics will always rebel against organics. That is where you are wrong. You bring the Geth and Quarian dispute into this conversation but look at what they have achieved. Look out into the fighting and you'll see Quarian and Geth ships fighting side by side."

"Yes, but there are other races who have created synthetics built for the sole purpose of servitude. They fought and died believing that peace could be achieved through force just as the Quarians. They may be at peace now, but it will not last."

The Catalyst looks towards the Reapers and smiles. "These races have achieved true peace through ascendance. They, in turn, help other races ascend. They are proof that true peace between synthetics and organics will never last." The Catalyst looks back at Shepard, its eyes narrow as if challenging Shepard. "You'd undo everything I've done based on the belief that the peace MAY last? No! You will never understand."

Shepard looks back towards the Catalyst. An expression of anger pours over her face as another Alliance dreadnought is destroyed overhead. "No, you will never understand. Using the Reapers to 'help us ascend' is exactly what you claim to be trying to stop. How can you say that by using the Reapers, you intend to prevent chaos between synthetics and organics?"

Shepard looks back into space and smiles as a Reaper crumbles under the combined might of Alliance and Turian ships. "By using the reapers, you are creating that chaos. Look what they have done. How can you say that they are the solution to chaos? By using them, you create it."

The Catalyst turns abruptly towards the ground and stares for a while, lost in thought, maybe? It then looks up at Shepard. "You speak as if there is hope for this cycle and future cycles. I have seen this chaos first-hand. For a millennium I have watched, observed. Nothing has changed. Organic civilizations adapt, evolve. Eventually, they create synthetics for the purposes of war and servitude. At the apex of their glory, they are extinguished to save them from the chaos they create." The Catalyst looks back towards Shepard. "How can there be peace? Can you guarantee it?"

Shepard looks at the Catalyst reassuringly. "I can't. But isn't it worth trying at least?"

"Very well. I'm trusting the future of this galaxy to your judgement." The Catalyst says reluctantly.

The Catalyst looks out toward the debris of the fallen Reaper and then back towards Shepard. "What do you choose? Will you destroy them? Are they to go back into the dark? Only you can decide their fate, human. Choose. But know this. If whatever you choose, will destroy the citadel. Its energy will be needed to send the signal across the galaxy. You will die to ensure that future generations will live."

_At this point, Shepard has a big choice to make. The dialogue wheel appears on screen and gives you an Ultimate Paragon (I cannot allow you to live.) and an Ultimate Renegade (Go. Never come back.) choice as well as an Investigate option._

_The choices presented give huge amounts of Paragon/Renegade points should you import this character. Should Shepard investigate further, the wheel will reveal more questions Shepard can ask._

_Asking these questions leads to further dialogue. Below is the whole conversation._

Why me? – Shepard looks over to the Catalyst. "Why am I choosing your fate? Can you not decide?"

The Catalyst looks towards Shepard. "I'm… conflicted. You've opened my eyed to a brighter future. There is hope for this cycle and many more to come. But, I created the Reapers, I control them. They are a part of me. You have insight I lack. You've united a galaxy to confront them." The Catalyst looks back into space. Shepard continues to stare at the Catalyst.

What would you do? - Shepard continues. "What would you choose for the Reapers? You created them. You know more about them than I do. Surely you must have an opinion."

The Catalyst stares back at Shepard. "Your choice is ultimately what decides their fate. If you choose to send them back into the void, the Reapers will understand that they are no longer needed. On the other hand, destroying them will allow future generations a life without the fear we have invoked upon this cycle and past cycles. If you believe there will be peace, so too will I." The Catalyst looks back into space. Shepard continues to stare at the Catalyst.

Would you go back? – Shepard continues. "What would the Reapers think about returning to dark space? Would they want to go back?"

The Catalyst stares back at Shepard. "They would accept your judgment. They will honor any choice you make. If the Reapers return, they will never come back. I can see it now. The peace you speak of. I believe that we have caused enough suffering and that it needs to end." The Catalyst looks back into space. Shepard continues to stare at the Catalyst.

_It is time to decide the Reapers' fate. You have two choices and not much time to make one. Below you'll find the dialogue and ending associated with each choice._

Ultimate Paragon – Shepard looks towards the debris of the fallen Reaper. "A life without fear, huh?" Shepard smiles as she thinks about her promise to Liara and what the future holds. "I choose that."

"Very well, human. You've made your choice" Suddenly, the Catalyst dissipates and merges with the beam emanating from the conduit. A blue explosion engulfs the Citadel and the ensuing shockwave spreads across the galaxy, destroying every Reaper in its path.

Back on Earth, Liara and Garrus are pinned down by Reaper forces. It isn't long before the wails of a Banshee become audible. Liara frantically searches for the source of the scream. Garrus guns down a Marauder intent on making quick work of the distracted asari. The Banshee screams again. This time, it is even closer to Liara. "Goddess, where is she?" Garrus points towards Liara as if signaling her to turn around. Liara jerks around to fire on the Banshee now just inches away. But it's already too late.

In a quick show of speed, the Banshee picks Liara up off of the ground by the throat. Slowly, it caresses her and gets ready to impale her. Suddenly, a flash of blue stops the Banshee mid thrust. Liara, intent on escaping, kills the distracted Banshee by putting several bullets into its skull.

With Liara out of its grasp, she takes a moment to catch her breath. Garrus joins her as they sit and watch as the blue shockwave sweeps over them disabling two nearby Reapers and disintegrating the remnants of Reaper ground forces. Liara looks up towards the sky and takes a deep breath. "Shepard." She whispers. "You did it, Shepard." Suddenly a second explosion occurs in one of the Citadel's arms.

What was once a look of relief has turned into a look of terror as Liara picks herself up off of the ground and races towards the Conduit. "Goddess. No." Tears begin to stream down her face as she gets ever closer to the beam. "You will not leave me again!" Suddenly, she feels a jerk on her right arm as Garrus tries to keep her from leaving. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" She turns around crying. "Please, Garrus. Let me go. I need to find her. I cannot lose her again. Please… not again." Garrus looks to her and nods as he lets her continue towards the beam. "You promised me you'd always come back. You've always been there for me, even when I couldn't be there for you. Now, I have a chance to repay you. This time, I'll save you." She finally reaches the beam and is teleported to an unfamiliar Citadel.

Upon reaching the Citadel, Liara looks around disgusted at the remains of men, women, and children. "Goddess, this is horrible." She says to herself as she slowly makes her way towards a large doorway. As she makes her way through a large chasm, she looks on as the machinery begins to shut down. "I need to hurry!" She thinks to herself. Finally she reaches the top a large stairway and sees a small platform, an elevator maybe? Upon further investigation, she sees that The Illusive Man is dead. Judging from the bullet wound, she deduces it was self-inflicted. Then she notices a lifeless Admiral Anderson sitting towards the open space. She makes out what appears to be a bullet wound in his gut. "I'm so sorry Admiral." She says as she takes his dog tags. "I'll make sure Shepard gets these." She continues. As she steps on to the platform, it rises to another level.

After reaching her destination, she notices the body of a woman lying in a pile of debris. "Oh no. Shepard!" She screams as she runs to the limp Commander. "You will wake up!" She cries. "You have to. You promised me you'd always come back!" As Liara holds Shepard close, she hears a faint heartbeat, but it continues to grow weaker. "Stay with me, Shepard. Don't give up!" Liara begs. Suddenly, more debris comes loose from the ceiling. Liara puts up a barrier and struggles as it begins cracks under the weight of the debris. "Goddess, it's too much." Suddenly, she gasps as another layer of protection engulfs them. She looks down into the deep blue eyes of Shepard who regained enough consciousness to help maintain the barrier while Liara used a singularity to move the debris away.

Liara looks towards Shepard again and wipes the tears from her face as she leans to kiss her. "I made a promise. Didn't I?" Shepard's voice is raspy and weak but audible. "Yes you did." Liara smiles as more tears roll down her face. "Looks like you're going to have one hell of a story to tell those little blue children." Shepard smiles as she speaks. Liar pokes her gently "You just say these things." She explains as she leans in for another kiss.

Suddenly, Admiral Hackett's voice comes in over Shepard's radio. "Commander Shepard. Are you there? Commander?" There is worry in his voice as he probably fears the worst. As Shepard begins to speak, Liar puts a finger over her mouth and tells her to remain silent. "Admiral Hackett, this is Liara T'soni." There is a brief pause before the Admiral speaks again. "Liara? Where's Shepard?" Liara looks down at a now unconscious Shepard. "Sir, we're on the Citadel. Shepard is critically wounded and needs immediate medical attention or she will not survive." There is another brief pause. "What about Admiral Anderson?" Liara looks towards Shepard's dog tags hanging loose from her neck. "Sir, he's dead. I believe he was killed by the Illusive Man." There is an audible sigh from Hackett as he prepares to speak again. "Understood, Liara. Keep this radio frequency open. We'll track you down that way." Liara sighs as she leans back and places Shepard's head on her lap.

After some time, the Normandy comes into sight. Its search lights begin scouting the open room looking for signs of life. Liara waves an arm to signal the incoming ship to her location. As it descends, Garrus is the first out. "Never doubted you for a minute, Liara." Liara looks at Garrus and smiles "Of course you didn't." Garrus reassures her that it'll be alright. "Don't worry anymore Liara; I'll take care of her." Liara looks back at Shepard then back to Garrus and nods. Garrus picks Shepard up gently as Liara struggles to get up off of the ground. As she makes her way to the ship she loses her footing as if dizzy and trip over her foot, exhausted. Before hitting the ground, she is caught mid fall by Ashley who carries her to the Normandy with Garrus carrying Shepard close behind. "Admiral, this is Joker. We've found them. Repeat. We've found them."

Dr. Chakwas meets Ashley and Garrus in the med bay and sighs as they bring Liara and Shepard through the door. "We'd better hurry. Lay them down on those beds and I'll request more doctors from other Alliance ships. I have a feeling we'll need them." Liara barely awake looks towards the doctor. "Will she be all right Dr. Chakwas?" The doctor looks at Liara and smiles. "I'm the best doctor in the Alliance. She'll be fine." Liara smiles and reaches over to grab hold of Shepard's hand. "I'm so proud of you." She whispers before falling asleep.

Seven years to the day, rebuilding efforts across the galaxy are still underway. The Normandy, docked at a Thessia port, has become a symbol of galactic peace and is now the flagship of the Allied Galactic Forces Fleet. In a building overlooking the ship, Liara is speaking to leaders of the allied races and has become the counselor of her people. Shortly after the meeting, the door to the room opens and a familiar figure enters. Liara turns and smiles. "Admiral, I didn't send for you." Shepard, now recovered, returns the friendly gesture with a smile of her own. "You don't have to call me that Liara." Liara looks towards her left hand and strokes the wedding ring. "Of course; how could I forget? It just seems natural after your promotion." Shepard hugs Liara lovingly. "You're doing fine. Look at what you've achieved since becoming the counselor for your people." Shepard leans on a nearby window frame and looks out at the city below. "You've done more for you people than anyone else could have." Shepard then looks at her wife and kisses her affectionately. "And never forget that." She continues.

Shepard looks at a picture sitting on a nearby table and smiles as she stares at her family. "James, EDI, and Joker have their hands full." Shepard then looks at more pictures of two asari children that decorate the walls. "Our family is everything we ever wanted, Liara." Shepard looks toward her wife. Liara smiles. "I couldn't have hoped for anyone else to share it with." Liara replies. Shepard turns towards the pictures again. "If you're finished with your meeting and have nothing else to do, I'd like you to come to Earth with me to pay my respects to Anderson." Liara looks at Anderson's dog tags hanging proudly in the center of the pictures. "Of course. Help me find the kids." As Shepard turns to walk away, Liara catches her by the arm and gestures her to turn around. The two kiss tenderly again. "He was a good man, Shepard. Never forget that." Shepard wipes a tear from her face and looks at Liara, reassured. "Thank you, Liara. That means a lot to me."

In a nearby courtyard, James and Joker share a bite while EDI plays with two beautiful asari children. "You know Hannah; I never noticed that you had your mother's eyes." James explains as he takes a bite of his food. Hannah looks at James and giggles. "Thanks." She laughs. "What about me, James?" The second child asks pulling on his arm. James looks at the child and observes her eyes. "Neera has my eyes." Liara intrudes as she and Shepard walk into the courtyard. James and Joker quickly dust themselves off and stand at attention. "Admiral." They both say simultaneously. "You don't have to call me Admiral, guys." Shepard explains. James laughs mockingly. "Don't have to salute you either."

Shepard stands silent, lost in thought. "It's been a long seven years." She finally says, breaking the silence. "That it has." Joker says. "Too bad our parking still isn't validated." Shepard looks at Joker. "Joker." She says sarcastically. Joker continues. "Maybe Liara can validate it for us." Liara looks at Joker as well. "Very funny, Joker." Shepard picks one of her little girls up off of the ground, puts her on her shoulders, and turns towards the Normandy. Liara takes the other by the hand. "Mommy, are we going with you on the Normandy this time?" Hannah asks. Shepard turns towards her daughter and smiles. "Yes you are, sweetie. Yes you are."

The girls can barely contain their excitement as they near Earth. "Will we see grandma?" Hannah asks. Shepard turns to her daughter. "Of course you will." Shepard answers as she leans in to kiss Hannah's cheek. Neera sits on the cabin floor playing with Shepard's pet hamster and model ships. Liara stands nearby looking into the fish tank. "Be careful, Neera. Those models aren't' really meant to be played with. Neera looks up to her mother and shows her the Normandy SR-2 model. "Look mommy! It's mommy's ship." Liara turns towards Shepard who returns her stare. The two smile at each other. "Yes, Neera, it is. It's a lovely ship isn't it?" Neera looks at Liara wide eyed with content. "Will I have a ship like this one when I grow up?" Liara smiles at the question. "I don't know. Would you like a ship like this?" Neera nods. "Yes. When I get older I'd like to fly in space with mommy." Liara again looks at Shepard who shrugs sarcastically. "Don't give me that. I'm sure you had something to do with this, Shepard." Liara jokes. "Keep dreaming T'soni." Shepard rebukes jokingly.

"Commander, we're nearing Earth. ETA about one hour." EDI interrupts. Shepard looks up at the ceiling. "Thank you, EDI." Shepard stands up and walks towards Liara. "Are you okay Shepard?" Liara asks. "I'm fine, Liara, Thanks." She replies. "Anytime." Liara retorts. "Okay, girls. It's time to get ready for the reunion. Get cleaned up." Shepard explains.

The sun is bright as family and friends stand near the grave of Shepard's close friend Admiral Anderson. There is a long period of silence. "He was a hell of soldier. I'll miss him." Wrex finally says. "I couldn't agree more." Garrus says in response. "He was and will always be one of the best." Ashley adds. "He was more than a friend to me. He was a father. Rest easy, old friend." Shepard says as a tear rolls down her face. Hannah Shepard looks towards her daughter and hugs her. "He spoke well of you. You made him proud. Never forget that." Tali stands silently next to Hannah with flowers she collected from Rannoch. Gently, she places them on his grave. "Keelah se'lai, Admiral." She whispers.

Shepard wipes the tear from her face and smiles. "Now then. I'm sure he wouldn't want us to stand here down in the dumps like this. Let's go and have some fun. Wrex laughs. "I'm game. Hey, Liara. You never answered that question I asked all those years ago." Liara looks at him curiously. "Which one?" Wrex continues laughing. "Who would win in a fight between me and…"Shepard cuts him off. "Hey now. We have children present." Shepard laughs. "Mommy could beat you any day, uncle Wrex." Neera boasts. Wrex looks down at Neera and picks her up gently. "You've got a quad. Just like your mothers." Wrex says smiling.

"Now then, who's ready to celebrate? Drinks are on me" Garrus exclaims. "I'm down." James says. "Esteban?" He says looking at Cortez. "You go on ahead Vega. I'm sure you'll need someone who won't crash your shuttle on the way home." Cortez jokes. "Count us in, James." Joker says holding EDI close. Joker looks towards Shepard. "What about you, ma'am?" Joker asks. Shepard looks towards the group of friends she come to love. "Alright, Liara and I have time for one drink." The group laughs as they leave the cemetery.

Sitting on Anderson's grave is a picture of Shepard's family. Wrapped neatly around the picture sits Anderson's dog tags. The time for peace has truly begun.

Ultimate Renegade - Shepard looks towards the debris of the fallen Reaper. "You say you'd never come back?" Shepard smiles as she thinks about her promise to Liara and what the future holds. "I choose that."

"Very well, human. You've made your choice" Suddenly, the Catalyst dissipates and merges with the beam emanating from the conduit. A red explosion engulfs the Citadel and the ensuing shockwave spreads across the galaxy, Every Reaper in its path completely stops what its doing and makes its way out of the system.

Back on Earth, Liara and Garrus are pinned down by Reaper forces. It isn't long before the wails of a Banshee become audible. Liara frantically searches for the source of the scream. Garrus guns down a Marauder intent on making quick work of the distracted asari. The Banshee screams again. This time, it is even closer to Liara. "Goddess, where is she?" Garrus points towards Liara as if signaling her to turn around. Liara jerks around to fire on the Banshee now just inches away. But it's already too late.

In a quick show of speed, the Banshee picks Liara up off of the ground by the throat. Slowly, it caresses her and gets ready to impale her. Suddenly, a flash of red stops the Banshee from finishing her kill, her hand deep in Liara's abdomen. Liara, intent on escaping, kills the distracted Banshee by putting several bullets into its skull.

With Liara out of its grasp, she takes a moment to catch her breath and cries as she holds her gut, now dripping with blood. Garrus rushes to help her as she sits and watches as the red shockwave sweeps over them and two nearby Reapers. Slowly, the Reapers forces disintegrate while the Reapers leave the fight and head into space. Liara looks up towards the sky and takes a deep breath. "Shepard." She whimpers. "You did it, Shepard." Suddenly a second explosion occurs in one of the Citadel's arms.

What was once a look of relief has turned into a look of terror as Liara picks herself up off of the ground and races towards the Conduit. "Goddess. No." Tears begin to stream down her face as she gets ever closer to the beam. "You will not leave me again!" Suddenly, she falls over weak. "Dammit. I will not lose you again. I will save you if it kills me!" She cries out. After collecting herself, she gets back up and continues to the beam. Suddenly she feels a jerk on her right arm as Garrus tries to keep her from leaving. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" She turns around crying. "Please, Garrus. Let me go. I need to find her. I cannot lose her again. Please… not again." Garrus looks to her and nods as he lets her continue towards the beam. "You promised me you'd always come back. You've always been there for me, even when I couldn't be there for you. Now, I have a chance to repay you. This time, I'll save you." She finally reaches the beam and is teleported to an unfamiliar Citadel.

Upon reaching the Citadel, Liara looks around disgusted at the remains of men, women, and children. "Goddess, this is horrible." She says to herself as she slowly makes her way towards a large doorway still keeping one hand on her wound. As she makes her way through a large chasm, she looks on as the machinery begins to shut down. "I need to hurry!" She thinks to herself. Finally she reaches the top a large stairway and sees a small platform, an elevator maybe? Upon further investigation, she sees that The Illusive Man is dead. Judging from the bullet wound, she deduces it was self-inflicted. Then she notices a lifeless Admiral Anderson sitting towards the open space. She makes out what appears to be a bullet wound in his gut. "I'm so sorry Admiral." She says as she takes his dog tags. "I'll make sure Shepard gets these." She continues. As she steps on to the platform, it rises to another level.

After reaching her destination, she notices the body of a woman lying in a pile of debris. "Oh no. Shepard!" She screams as she runs to the limp Commander. "You will wake up!" She cries. "You have to. You promised me you'd always come back!" As Liara holds Shepard close, she hears a faint heartbeat, but it continues to grow weaker. "Stay with me, Shepard. Don't give up!" Liara begs. Suddenly, more debris comes loose from the ceiling. Liara puts up a barrier and struggles as it begins to give way under the weight of the debris. "Goddess, it's too much." Suddenly, she gasps as another layer of protection engulfs them. She looks down into the deep blue eyes of Shepard who regained enough consciousness to help maintain the barrier while Liara used a singularity to move the debris away.

Liara looks towards Shepard again and wipes the tears from her face as she leans to kiss her. "I made a promise. Didn't I?" Shepard's voice is raspy and weak but audible. "Yes you did." Liara smiles as more tears roll down her face. "Looks like I'm not the only one who probably won't make it." Shepard smiles as she speaks. Liar pokes her gently "You just say these things." She explains.

Suddenly, Admiral Hackett's voice comes in over Shepard's radio. "Commander Shepard. Are you there? Commander?" There is worry in his voice as he probably fears the worst. As Shepard begins to speak, Liar puts a finger over her mouth and tells her to remain silent. "Admiral Hackett, this is Liara T'soni." There is a brief pause before the Admiral speaks again. "Liara? Where's Shepard?" Liara looks down at a now unconscious Shepard. "Sir, we're on the Citadel. Shepard and I are both critically wounded and need immediate medical attention or we will not survive." There is another brief pause. "What about Admiral Anderson?" Liara looks towards Shepard's dog tags hanging loose from her neck. "Sir, he's dead. I believe he was killed by the Illusive Man." There is an audible sigh from Hackett as he prepares to speak again. "Understood, Liara. Keep this radio frequency open. We'll be there as soon as possible. Just hold on until we get there." Liara sighs as she leans back and places Shepard's head on her lap.

After some time, the Normandy comes into sight. Its search lights begin scouting the open room looking for signs of life. Liara barely has the strength to wave an arm to signal the incoming ship to her location. As it descends, Garrus is the first out. "Liara, hold on. We're getting you two out of here." Liara looks at Garrus and smiles "Shepard first." Garrus reassures her that it'll be alright. "Don't worry anymore Liara; I'll take care of her." Liara looks back at Shepard then back to Garrus and nods. Garrus picks Shepard up gently as Liara struggles to get up off of the ground. As she makes her way to the ship she loses her footing and finally plummets, exhausted. Ashley picks her up and carries her to the Normandy with Garrus carrying Shepard close behind. "Admiral, this is Joker. We've found them. Repeat. We've found them."

Dr. Chakwas meets Ashley and Garrus in the med bay and sighs as they bring Liara and Shepard through the door. "We'd better hurry. Lay them down on those beds and I'll request more doctors from other Alliance ships. I have a feeling we'll need them." Liara is barely able to retain consciousness. "Will she be all right Dr. Chakwas?" The doctor looks at Liara and smiles. "I'm the best doctor in the Alliance. She'll be fine. You both will." Liara smiles and reaches over to grab hold of Shepard's hand. "I'm so proud of you." She whispers before her hand falls out of Shepard's lifelessly.

Seven years to the day, rebuilding efforts across the galaxy are still underway. The Normandy, docked at a Thessia port, has become a symbol of galactic peace and is now the flagship of the Allied Galactic Forces Fleet. In a building overlooking the ship, Liara is speaking to leaders of the allied races and has become counselor of her people. Shortly after the meeting, the door to the room opens and a familiar figure enters. Liara turns and smiles. "Admiral, I didn't send for you." Shepard, now recovered, returns the friendly gesture with a smile of her own. "You don't have to call me that Liara." Liara looks towards her left hand and strokes the wedding ring. "Of course; how could I forget? It just seems natural after your promotion." Shepard hugs Liara. "You're doing fine. Look at what you've achieved since becoming the counselor for your people." Shepard leans on a nearby window frame and looks out at the city below. "You've done more for you people than anyone else could have." Shepard then looks at her wife and kisses her fondly. "And never forget that." She continues.

Shepard looks at a picture sitting on a nearby table. "James, EDI, and Joker have their hands full." Shepard then looks at more pictures of an asari child that decorate the walls. "It's too bad that she can't have a sister to play with." Shepard says staring at her daughter. "You know why that is, Shepard. My injuries on Earth were far too severe." Shepard turns to Liara as she holds her stomach, tears rolling down her face. Shepard walks to Liara. The two share an affectionate embrace. "If you're finished with your meeting and have nothing else to do, I'd like you to come to Earth with me to pay my respects to Anderson." Shepard says. Liara looks at Anderson's dog tags hanging proudly in the center of the pictures. "Of course. Help me find Hannah and we'll be on our way." As Shepard turns to walk away, Liara catches her by the arm and gestures her to turn around. The two kiss lovingly again. "He was a good man, Shepard." Shepard wipes a tear from her face and looks at Liara, reassured. "I know."

In a nearby courtyard, James and Joker share a bite while EDI plays with a beautiful asari child. "You know Hannah; I've never noticed that you had your mother's eyes." James explains as he takes a bite of his food. Hannah looks at James and giggles. "Of course she does." Liara intrudes as she and Shepard walk into the courtyard. "And Shepard wouldn't have it any other way." Liara continues. James and Joker quickly dust themselves off and stand at attention. "Admiral." They both say simultaneously. "At ease." Shepard exclaims.

Shepard stands silent, lost in thought. "It's been a long seven years." She finally says, breaking the silence. "That it has." Joker says. "Too bad our parking still isn't validated." Shepard looks at Joker. "Figures though. The council was never really helpful to begin with." She says. Joker continues. "Maybe Liara can validate it for us." Liara looks at Joker as well. "Very funny, Joker." Shepard picks her little girl up off of the ground, puts her on her shoulders, and turns towards the Normandy. "Mommy, am I going with you on the Normandy this time?" Hannah asks. Shepard turns towards her daughter and smiles. "Yes you are."

Hannah can barely contain her excitement as they near Earth. "Will I see grandma?" Hannah asks. Shepard turns to her daughter. "Of course you will." Shepard. Hannah then goes to sit on the cabin floor to play with Shepard's pet hamster and model ships. Liara stands nearby looking into the fish tank. "Be careful, Hannah. Those models aren't' really meant to be played with. Hannah looks up to her mother and shows her the Normandy SR-2 model. "Look mommy! It's mommy's ship." Liara turns towards Shepard who returns her stare. The two smile at each other. "Yes, Hannah, it is. It's a lovely ship isn't it?" Hannah looks at Liara wide eyed with content. "Will I have a ship like this one when I grow up?" Liara smiles at the question. "I don't know. Would you like a ship like this?" Hannah nods in response. "Yes. When I get older I'd like to fly in space with mommy." Liara again looks at Shepard who shrugs sarcastically. "Don't give me that. I'm sure you had something to do with this, Shepard." Liara jokes. "Keep dreaming T'soni." Shepard rebukes jokingly.

"What's that scary looking ship, mommy?" Hannah asks, pointing at a model of Sovereign. Shepard stares at the model for some time silently before answering. "Its name was Sovereign. When you are older, I'll tell you about it." Shepard says staring off into the void of space.

"Commander, we're nearing Earth. ETA about one hour." EDI interrupts. Shepard looks up at the ceiling. "Thank you, EDI." Shepard stands up and walks towards Liara. "Are you okay Shepard?" Liara asks. "I'm fine, Liara, Thanks." She replies. "Anytime." Liara retorts. As Shepard leaves the cabin, Liara walks towards Hannah. "Okay, Hannah. It's time to get ready for the reunion. Get cleaned up." Liara explains as she stares at the cabin door now closed.

The sun is blocked by clouds as family and friends stand near the grave of Shepard's close friend Admiral Anderson. There is a long period of silence. "He was a hell of soldier. I'll miss him." Wrex finally says. "I couldn't agree more." Garrus says in response. "He was and will always be one of the best." Ashley adds. "He was a great friend to me. Rest easy, Anderson." Shepard says as a tear rolls down her face. Hannah Shepard looks towards her daughter and hugs her. "He spoke well of you. You made him proud. Never forget that." Tali stands silently next to Garrus with flowers she collected from Rannoch. Gently, she places them on Anderson's grave. "Keelah se'lai, Admiral." She whispers.

Shepard continues to stare at the grave. "Now then. I'm sure he wouldn't want us to stand here down in the dumps like this. Let's go and have some fun. Wrex laughs. "I'm game. Hey, Liara. You never answered that question I asked all those years ago." Liara looks at him curiously. "Which one?" Wrex continues laughing. "Who would win in a fight between me and…"Shepard cuts him off. "Hey now. We have a child present." Shepard laughs. "Mommy could beat you any day, uncle Wrex." Hannah boasts. Wrex looks down at Hannah and picks her up gently. "You've got a quad. Just like your mothers." Wrex says smiling.

"Now then, who's ready to celebrate? Drinks are on me" Garrus exclaims. "I'm down." James says. "Esteban?" He says looking at Cortez. "You go on ahead Vega. I'm sure you'll need someone who won't crash your shuttle on the way home." Cortez jokes. "Count us in, James." Joker says holding EDI close. Joker looks towards Shepard. "What about you, ma'am?" Joker asks. Shepard looks towards the group of friends she come to love. "Alright, Liara and I have time for a few drinks." The group laughs as they leave the cemetery.

Sitting on Anderson's grave are Anderson's dog tags.


End file.
